Top drives are used in oil and gas well drilling. Top drives are drilling tools that hang from a traveling block. Top drives include one or more motors to power a drive shaft to which a drill string is attached. Top drives also incorporate spinning and torque-wrench-like capabilities. In addition, top drives have elevators on links for moving joints of tubular or pipes. Increasingly, top drives have been made more modular. Modular top drives typically include multiple modules. Thus, there has been a need in the art to facilitate improved connections between modular components, and the present disclosure aims to provide such top drive module connectors.